


Tagliente cucina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [23]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.





	1. Cap.1 Cuoco

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 16. “Cucinerò io per te”.

“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.

Prompt: 16. “Cucinerò io per te”.

Cap.1 Cuoco

Squalo diede un calcio alla poltrona, di fianco alla testa di Xanxus, affondando il tacco dello stivale nero nella stoffa.

“ _Vooooi_!

Non puoi sempre non mangiare niente, dannato _bakaboss_!” sbraitò.

Xanxus assottigliò gli occhi.

“Non c’è niente alla mia altezza, feccia” ringhiò con voce roca, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Squalo dimenò la spada e abbassò la gamba sottile, colpendo con il tacco il pavimento diverse volte.

“Cucinerò io per te, boss del cazzo. Così vediamo se ti lamenterai ancora!” gridò. Dimenò la testa, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

Xanxus ghignò, le iridi vermiglie gli brillarono.

“Allora fila in cucina” ordinò.

[101].


	2. Cap.2 Post-sbornia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 17. Rimedio post-sbornia.

Cap.2 Post-sbornia

“Te lo scordi che bevo quella robaccia, feccia” ringhiò Xanxus. Si massaggiò la testa e il suo gemito rassomigliò ad un ruggito.

Squalo gli mise davanti al viso un frullato di mela e assottigliò gli occhi.

“ _Voooooi_! Non voglio sentire storie! Se non ti fossi ubriacato come un demente, a quest’ora non ne avresti bisogno!” sbraitò Squalo.

Xanxus glielo prese di mano e glielo versò in testa, facendoglielo gocciolare dai lunghi capelli argentei.

“Mi fa schifo questa robaccia!” gridò.

“Ed io te ne preparo un altro!

VOIH! Ti costringerò a prendere il mio rimedio post-sbornia!” sbraitò Squalo.

Xanxus gemette, rintronato dalle urla di Superbi.

[104].


	3. Cap.3 Dispetti a letto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 25. Litigare per il cibo a letto.

Cap.3 Dispetti a letto

Squalo raggiunse Xanxus con un calcio al petto e si strinse al petto il panino colmo di nutella.

“No, che non te lo lascio! Il tuo te lo sei già mangiato!” gridò.

Xanxus cercò di passargli il braccio sotto il suo, sfiorandogli il petto nudo e sottile.

“Condividi, feccia. Ho ancora fame!” brontolò.

Squalo gli diede una serie di testate leggere, contro la spalla, solleticandogli la pelle abbronzata con i capelli argentei.

“Voi! Ingordo!” gli urlò.

Xanxus gli leccò i baffi di nutella e ghignò.

“Non sai quanto”.

Erano entrambi stesi sul letto a baldacchino.

Squalo gli mise il pezzo rimanente di panino in bocca.

“Affogatici” ringhiò.

[107].


	4. Cap.4 Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 28. Carne alla brace.

Cap.4 Barbecue

Xanxus prese uno dei pezzi di carne, gocciolante sangue e grasso, dalla brace e la gettò a Bester.

La ligre si lanciò su di esso e lo sbranò, sporcandosi la peluria bianca del muso, fece un basso ruggito simile a delle fusa e fece ondeggiare i baffi.

“Boss, cosa diamine ti salta in mente?!” gridò Squalo, indicando Xanxus con una spatola.

Il crepitio delle fiamme risuonava tutt’intorno, coperto dai versi della box arma.

“Mi libero di questa roba, feccia” disse Xanxus gelido.

Squalo sgranò gli occhi, sbraitando: “ _Voooi_! Quella è carne scelta! L’ho fatta venire da diverse parti del mondo e la sto anche cucinando come piace a te!”.

[109].


	5. Cap.5 Rinfacciarsi la colpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 34. Briciole sulle lenzuola.

“Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.

Prompt: 34. Briciole sulle lenzuola.

Cap.5 Rinfacciarsi la colpa

Squalo si strinse la bandana candida che gli cingeva la testa, coprendogli la parte superiore della capigliatura argentea, e digrignò i denti aguzzi.

“ _Voooi!_ Mi lascia sempre tutto sporco!” sbraitò, mentre passava l’aspirapolvere sulle lenzuola ricoperte di briciole.

Lussuria ridacchiò, appoggiato allo stipite della porta della camera da letto.

“Ammetti che ti piace proprio il fatto che ti fa sempre arrabbiare. O non gli permetteresti di mangiare a letto” disse. Si nascose il viso con la mano dalle dita sottili.

“Voi, tutto questo è anche colpa tua che mi hai insegnato a cucinare” brontolò Squalo.

“Me lo hai chiesto tu, peace and love” rispose Lussuria.

[105].


	6. Cap.6 Nausea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 48. “Stai cercando di avvelenarmi per caso?”.

Cap.6 Nausea

“Stai cercando di avvelenarmi per caso?!” gridò Xanxus. Indicò con la mano il piatto sul tavolo, mentre digrignava i denti.

Squalo tirò un calcio ad una sedia, mandandola in pezzi.

“Neanche i mocciosi fanno tutti questi capricci. Mangia!” sbraitò.

Xanxus diede fuoco alla sedia.

“Quella cosa è immangiabile!” gridò. Il viso segnato da profonde cicatrici e gli occhi rossi liquidi.

Squalo sbraitò: “Voi, lo hai sempre mangiato!”.

Xanxus cercò di raggiungere il tavolo con un pugno, ricadde in avanti e Squalo lo abbracciò, stringendolo al petto.

“Dannazione, da dopo quel maledetto ghiaccio niente ha lo stesso sapore. Fa tutto schifo” ringhiò Xanxus.

[102].


	7. Cap.7 Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 50. “Non ho intenzione di mangiare quella roba”.

Cap.7 Corruption

Xanxus gonfiò le guance e sbuffò sonoramente.

“ _Voooi_! Non puoi sopravvivere a latte e cioccolato per tutta la vita. Apri la bocca” ordinò Squalo, avvicinandogli una forchetta alle labbra.

Xanxus guardò la mano di Superbi con aria torva.

“Non ho intenzione di mangiare quella roba, feccia” disse secco.

Superbi digrignò i denti ed ordinò: “Mangia”.

“Mai” ruggì Xanxus.

Squalo socchiuse gli occhi, allontanò la forchetta e avvicinò il viso al suo.

“Mangia e poi potrai ‘occuparti di altro’” lo invitò.

Xanxus lo baciò con ferocia, arrossandogli le labbra con le proprie.

“Dannate feccia, così finirai per convincermi” disse, tirandogli una ciocca argentea.

[102].


	8. Cap.8 In riva al mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 55. Mangiare sulla spiaggia.

Cap.8 In riva al mare

Squalo osservava Takeshi immergersi sotto la superficie del mare e riemergere, nuotando con bracciate vigorose.

“ _Voooi_ … Quando si deciderà a venire a mangiare?” borbottò.

“Feccia, hai intenzione di cenare in riva al mare col tuo allievo? Potrei essere geloso, se non si trattasse di un moccioso”. La voce di Xanxus risuonò coprendo il rumore del mare.

Squalo si voltò di scatto, dicendo piano:“… Boss”.

Xanxus si sedette sulla stuoia accanto a lui, aprì il cestino con dentro i sandwich, ne prese uno e lo morse rumorosamente.

“Tu, adesso mangerai con me, qui sulla spiaggia” ordinò.

“Voi, con piacere boss” sussurrò Squalo.

[101].


	9. Cap.9 Caffè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 83. “Ti va un caffè?”.

Cap.9 Caffè

Squalo si sedette sulle gambe nude di Xanxus e si poggiò contro il suo petto, accarezzandoglielo.

“Amore, possibile che tu non voglia mai mangiare niente?” gemette.

Xanxus corrugò la fronte, accarezzandogli la guancia.

“Non ho fame, Squalo” ammise.

“ _Voooi_. Almeno ti va un caffè?” tentò Superbi.

Xanxus ghignò e rispose: “Non sono l’hitman”.

“Allora cosa ti posso fare per farti mangiare, baka?” gemette Squalo, mentre l’altro gli accarezzava la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli argentei.

“Mi va la pizza. Quella che fai tu col forno a legna mi va sempre. Mi ricorda la prima volta che hai cucinato per me” spiegò Xanxus.

[104].


	10. Cap.10 Ospiti inattesi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 85. Avere un nemico a cena.

Cap.10 Ospiti inattesi

Tsunayoshi tremava vistosamente, stringendo le bacchette con entrambe le mani.

“So-sono abituato alla gente… che s’invita a cena…”. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e infilò le bacchette in una ciotola di riso. “Tra Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin e altri, ormai anche mamma è abituata a cucinare per un esercito”. Strinse gli occhi.

“ _Iiiih_. Però proprio voi due non vi aspettavo?!” strillò con voce acuta.

“ _Vooooi_! L’idea è stata del boss. Sapevo che non avresti voluto dei nemici per cena!” gridò Squalo.

“Non gridare a tavola, non è buona educazione… e mangia, moccioso” disse Xanxus con tono lapidario.

[100].


End file.
